


The Beginnings of 'Cas'

by DaddysGracelessAngel



Series: PB100 Drabbles [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel becomes Cas, Drabble, Freedom, Implied Destiel - Freeform, M/M, pb100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:47:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22205863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaddysGracelessAngel/pseuds/DaddysGracelessAngel
Summary: Cas gets a new name and a new beginning.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: PB100 Drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1601767
Kudos: 29
Collections: ProfoundBond Drabble Challenge





	The Beginnings of 'Cas'

**Author's Note:**

> Item #8 of the PB Discord server scavenger hunt! pb100 prompt: Beginnings  
> Beta'd by @MaggieMaybe160 <3
> 
> Based on the fact the suffix '-el' means 'Of God'. I'm probably taking some linguistic liberties, but alas. Creative license :P

He wonders if Dean knows the significance of dropping the -el from his name. Wonders if Dean knows he freed him from being 'Of God'. Because with Dean, he isn't Castiel, Angel of the Lord. He is more than that. He becomes someone with thoughts, with feelings, with choice.

Humans don't understand the gift they have; humans have freedom. They stare off into space in yearning, wishing they could sprout wings and fly away because they feel trapped. Meanwhile, he has flown, but never with his own destination. Just orders of where to go. 

And then Dean named him Cas.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it, please drop a comment and hit kudos <3 
> 
> 18+? If you're looking for a place to gush over Destiel (and other spn stuffs) you should join the [Profound Bond](https://discordapp.com/invite/GGbw2NP) discord server. We'd love to have you :3


End file.
